


Beginnings

by shiiiny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: In which Naru meets Mika for the first time





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> uwa my first ficember contribution!! This was also written on a whim cuz Alice culture is doing things spontaneously~ anyway I hope you enjoy this short drabble!!

Naru's new life at Yumenosaki Academy just began. She woke up feeling refreshed and energetic, ready to start a new path in her life. She got word that upperclassmen from her modeling career were already attending, so that encouraged her even more. At least there were people she already knew there.   
  
She sat up on her bed amongst her many plush dolls and stretched, looking out the window and noticing the cherry blossom petals gently falling to the ground. It was a beautiful sight really, and she just wanted to dance beneath the petal shower as she skipped to school.   
  
She rose from her comfy bed, deciding it was time to get ready. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, wore her new uniform, and started applying some natural-looking makeup products. She didn't wish to stand out on her first day, but a woman had to enhance her beauty no matter what! Lastly, she tightened her red tie around her neck as she stepped out of her room.   
  
It wasn't that noisy in her household; her parents were still asleep and so were her brothers, and she didn't mind that. All that mattered to her in this house was Nyanko, her siamese, and no one else. The cat gently purred at the sight of her owner and strutted along with her to kitchen, where Naru started preparing breakfast before she left.   
  
Some time later, Naru found herself taking the subway to her school. The train was crowded and it bothered her slightly, but she tried focusing on calming thoughts instead. It won't be long, she thought and that helped. Soon, an announcement informed her it was her station, and she happily inhaled the fresh spring air as soon as she found her way upstairs.   
  
The streets were actually busy, with many students and workers heading to their different distinstions. She saw the signature Yumenosaki uniform through the crowd and wondered who that student might be. Her heart fluttered at the thought of meeting new people and forming bonds with them.   
  
Soon, she crossed the threshold of every idol's dream school. She herself didn't believe she was accepted, yet here she is. She changed into her school shoes then navigated her way until she found her classroom in the idol section, and she was surprised to see another student had already made it before her. She couldn't tell how they looked like as they lied face down on the table. Their arms were stretched out, and she could hear soft snores as she neared. She hung her bag on her selected seat in front of thrm, and turned her chair around.   
  
She stared for a bit, waiting for them to at least sense somone else was in the room with them, yet they didn't wake up. She almost didn't want to do it herself, but her curiosity got the better of her. With that, she tapped lightly on the person's shoulder.   
  
"Nnnn... jus' a few more min's, mom..." They spoke in a thick accent, and Naru was surprised to say the least.   
  
"M-Mom?!" Her cheeks flushed as she squeaked.   
  
"Ngaaahhh?! What's happenin'?!" The boy suddenly shot up, his knees hitting the table and his eyes full blown. Naru gasped, his right eye was golden amber and his other was light blue, gleaming with sleepy tears as the sunbeams struck them.   
  
She pointed at them unintentionally in awe, and the boy instantly covered them with his small hands, "Ngaaahh, who're ya?" He muttered, his eyes not visible to her anymore.   
  
She pulled lightly on his palms, holding his hands in hers atop the desk, "I'm Arashi Narukami~ Nice to meet you~" She replied and beamed at him, her smile reaching her lavender eyes.   
  
"I-I'm M-Mika, Mika Kagehira, pleasure's mine, N-Narukami-kun!" He stuttered back, and tried smiling despite himself.   
  
"Let's be friends, Mika-chan~ Oh, and Naru will be just fine!"   
  
"Okay, Naru-chan!" He felt at ease now, the person in front of him was just his new classmate and he had to befriend lots of those in the coming days.   
  
♡♡♡  
  
And that was how Naru had met one of her best friends. That first year was full of its ups and downs in each of their lives, but they stood there for each other through it all. That's what truly mattered the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please do let me know what you thought in the comments!!


End file.
